Diskussion:Aayla Secura
Überarbeitung Gut dass du dir den Artikel mal vornimmst, Little Ani. Bei der Anzahl an Quellen wundert es eigentlich, dass er nur so kurz ist. Gruß Altaïr 00:30, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja es gibt ab und an so lustige IPs die meien überall wo die Figur auftaucht als Quelle anzugeben. Das ist aber sinnfrei, da dort ja nur die dinge Rein sollen, auf denen der Artikel aufgebaut ist. --Modgamers 00:34, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja, ich stimme Modgamers zu, dass das absolut keinen Sinn ergibt. Der Artikel sieht für einen solch prominenten Charakter echt schlimm aus. Die Quellenangaben sind fast länger wie der eigentliche Text des Artikels... Aber sobald ich damit fertig bin, haben wir auf jeden Fall eine Baustelle weniger :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 00:37, 5. Jun 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert Nominierung Juni 2007 (bestanden) * : Wiedermal hat Ani einen super Artikel abgeliefert. Auf jeden Fall lesenswert. Gruß, --Bel Iblis 15:29, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) * :Jo seh ich auch so, schade das sie ein Opfer der Order 66 wurde, war eine der einzigen Jedi die ich mochte Jango 18:10, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) * :Auf jedem Fall ein Pro! Ja das nervt das die stirbt! Findes es auch ein bischen unlogisch wie sie getötet wird, dass sie nicht mal ihr Lichtschwert zieht und so! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:17, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) * :Der ist super. Ani das hast du gut geschrieben.--Vos 20:48, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) * :Oh habe gar nix gesehen das der Fertig ist,habe ihn aber jetzt auch gelsen. Lesenwert AUF JEDEN FALL. Finde Aayla Secura auch total. Und habe die meisten Quellen davon auch, und er hat nix ausgelassen. --Der Heilige Klingone 20:58, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) * : Guter Artikel. Altaïr 21:50, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) * : Ich schließe mich der Allgemeinheit an, weil der Artikel eben einfach gut ist.--Opi-Wann Knobi 16:13, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) * : Ja, der Artikel ist schön geworden. So ist er lesenswert. Kit Fisto92 12:14, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) * : Ja der ist echt gut, finde es auch schade, dass sie stirbt. Boba 12:16, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) Im Gegensatz zu den Klonkriegen hat der Artikel die Abstimmung überlebt;). Mit 10 Pro- und keiner Gegenstimme ist der Artikel lesenswert! Gruß, --Bel Iblis 00:24, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Exzellent-Abstimmung vom September 2007 (bestanden) * : Ich kenne zwar die Ansprüche der exzellenten Artikel nicht genau, aber da dieser hier schon die Lesenswert-Abstimmung mit Eins bestanden hat, finde ich es auch angebracht, ihn zu nominieren. Darth Maulhalten 13:54, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ich halte das auch für ausreichend. Darth Nihilus 66 16:44, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Das ist bestimmt noch nicht Exzellent --The Collector Audienz 17:55, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Ich war bei Lesenswert schon vor Freude über so einen guten Artikel am hüpfen, auch bei exzellent bin ich mir sicher - Dieser Artikel ist super!! Es gibt nichts an ihm auszusetzen, Aayla eine meiner Lieblingsjedi hat einen super Artikel gekriegt und der hat Exzellentstatus verdient. Boba 18:31, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Gerade noch Pro... Dark Lord disku 09:55, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Warum nicht?--Bel Iblis Diskussion 16:04, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Meine Stimme hat der Artikel. Premia Admin 16:50, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Für so eine feine Dame natürlich Exzellent. Vos 17:59, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ja, exzellent. --Anakin 21:19, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :Ja, der ist exellent.--Tobias 16:53, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) Es gingen neun Fürstimmen und nur eine Gegenstimme ein, der Artikel wird daher als exzellent ausgezeichnet. Kyle 10:38, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) Battlefront II Im Spiel Star Wars Battlefronr 2 hat Aayla Secura 2 Lichtschwerter. Sollte man das im Artikel nicht unter hinter den Kulissen erwähnen? Gruß Padawan 967 18:18, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Könnte man eigentlich den auch in Star Wars III sieht man ein 2. Lichtschwert bei ihr wenn man am ende da wo die Order66 ausgeführt wird und wo man Aayla rücken sieht kan man beim nähren hinsehn ein 2. Lichtschwer sehen :::Das stimmt nicht!!! Wenn du sie dir von vorne ansiehst,bevor sie erschossen wird, kannst du erkennen, dass sie das Lichtschwert, welches vorher an ihrem Gürtel hing nun in die Hand genommen hat, weil auf der Ebene vor ihr Droiden standen. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 87.176.198.92 (Diskussion) 15:25, 8. Nov. 2010) Kit Fisto Aus dem Artikel: "Außerdem stand Aayla dem Nautolaner Kit Fisto sehr nahe, da er der einzige Nicht-Twi'lek mit Lekku war, den sie kannte und der sie verstand." Allerding kannte sie doch auch Ahsoka und vermultich auch Shaak Ti, die haben doch auch Lekku. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:53, 11. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Shaak Ti kannte sie auch. (Clone Wars) Außerdem finde ich diese Satzformulierung etwa merkwürdig ausgedrückt. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:19, 11. Mai 2009 (CEST) Im artikel zu Kit Fisto steht, dass beide sich näher standen, als der Orden es erlaubte. Dies kommt jedoch durch eine Rettungsaktion von Kit Fisto auf Kamino. Dies sollte ruhig erwähnt werden, meineserachtens. Kit Fisto 00:36, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Nachname Ich habe im Lateinbuch gelesen, dass es ein Adjektiv gibt, dass securus, secura, securum lautet und soglos bedeutet. Secura wäre dann weiblich, soll ich das bei Hinter den Kulissen einfügen oder ist das unwichtig? Da es ja eine Exzellenter Artikel ist, wollte ich das nicht einfach einfügen.. 15:00, 10. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Das kannst du gerne in dem Artikel unter "Hinter den Kulissen" erwähnen. 'Lord Dreist''' ≡Diskussion≡ 15:19, 10. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :: Schon erldigt ;) Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 15:25, 10. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Größe In der Infobox steht, Aayla wäre 1,78 Meter groß. Auf Star Wars.com steht aber, dass sie nur 1,70 Meter groß ist. Was stimmt von beidem? Gruß Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 18:40, 18. Dez. 2014 (UTC)